EP-234729 describes that quinone compounds, exhibit two or more actions out of improvement of metabolism of higher unsaturated fatty acids (linoleic acid, .gamma.-linolenic acid, .alpha.-linolenic acid, arachidonic acid, di-homo-.gamma.-linolenic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid), particularly suppression of peroxy fatty acid production (antioxidant action) or suppression of production of 5-lipoxygenase metabolites (e.g., leukotrienes, 5-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid, 5-peroxyeicosatetraenoic acid, lipoxins), thromboxane A.sub.2 synthetase inhibition, thromboxane A.sub.2 receptor antagonist, and active oxygen elimination, and that they are pharmaceutically useful as antithrombotic agents, antivasospasmodic agents, anti-asthmatic agents, anti-allergic agents, antipsoriatic agents, cardio-cerebro vascular circulation improving agents, nephritis remedies, active oxygen eliminators, anticancer agents and arachidonic acid cascade substance regulation improving agents. However, it does not mention cachexia.